Naruto Uzumaki's Day Off
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Naruto Uzumaki's Day Off

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke, hint of Naruto/Sakura

Summary: "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." AU

Disclaimer: Ferris Bueller's Day Off is obviously a movie that is owned by John Hughes. The DVD however is under my ownership, the concept is not. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the idea of placing Naruto in Ferris' spot.

Warnings: Coarse language, Attempts at humor, Eventually there will be some sex, it's rated M for a reason.

Notes: I was watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off and I wondered, why didn't anyone think of putting them together? Ferris reminds me of Naruto, Cameron is like Sasuke, and Sakura is a bit like Sloane. And voila! This piece of fan fiction is born. Setting is in New York because I love my city. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Morning's are always chaotic in my home these days. My guardians Jiraya and Tsunade are incredibly dedicated and busy with their own careers that they seem to never have any time to really care about what I am doing with my life. That's not true in the slightest. That's everyone else's perspective because they have no idea what it's like living with the two overprotective parental figures. Jiraya may be a hardcore author and owner of a worldwide publishing company, but he always has time to check up on me in the mornings, like he was doing right now.<p>

I was faking an illness so I could take the day off from school. I know I have a total of 10 absences now, but later on that could be fixed with a bit of hacking that I know how to do. But first, I had to trick my guardians by faking it. I had a warmer underneath my bed placed the night before, so my body was above it's normal temperature. I licked my hands for a clammy effect and wrapped my body in the sheets as if I were incredibly cold. I moaned and groaned as Jiraya came towards me, jabbing me in my side to wake me up but I stirred slowly as if in too much agony to actually jump at the stabs…and believe me every time he jabbed me I had to control myself. It was not an easy feat.

"Whoa…you're sick? I think you'll have to take the day off kiddo." Success! Well, until Tsunade had burst into the room.

"How come Naruto's not dressed and downstairs yet?" She came in, hands on her hips already in her lovely work attire of a suit, that didn't conceal her huge breasts. It looked like they were about to attack someone at any moment I swear. I moaned in excruciating fake pain and Tsunade forcefully pushed my only male guardian aside and nearly off of my bed as she checked my neck and forehead. She narrowed her eyes at me but I had passed the inspection, I was good to go to stay at home. My younger cousin Konohamaru was standing behind both of them his bag slung on his back and a thumbs up sign to which I winked back at him. He was my only accomplice in my house, and I vowed to teach him everything I had done in high school, but he was still in elementary and that would be only a few more years to go before he would be able to do what I was doing.

"Fine…rest up. Jiraya call his school and tell them he will not be in today. And don't forget to do it Jiraya." She glared at her husband before kissing me on the forehead, her breasts nearly suffocating me in the process but I made no move as if I couldn't feel it. "Feel better Naruto. Come on Konohamaru, I'm taking you to school this morning. And we have to hurry, I have a meeting in about half an hour." Konhamaru said his goodbyes from the doorway, pretending he didn't want to catch my illness but he knew I was faking it. I said a weak goodbye in return and they were gone. Tsunade was always the busier of my guardians. She was a business woman whose company was handed down to her throughout the generations, even taking on my late parents' company as well. She always had to be in the office, but that didn't mean she didn't make time for us, she always had time for us.

"You heard Tsunade, rest up. I don't need you knocking out here on the floor by the time we get back."

I smiled weakly at Jiraya. "I wouldn't dream of it." Then he exited as well. I waited a few more minutes before hopping up in my bed and throwing a baseball from my bedside table at the stereo, hitting it dead on and turning on the music. I started dancing as I ran into my bathroom, leaving the door open so I could sing lyrics as I showered. When I was finished I wrapped a towel around my waist and kept fluffing my blonde hair with another towel. The music still blaring as I picked up the burger phone on my table and started punching in a familiar number and then an all too familiar and hesitant voice answered.

"….What do you want Naruto?"

"We're going out today Sasuke so get your ass out of bed and drive to my house."

I could picture it right now. Sasuke all sprawled out on his depressingly colored bed ready for the ground to come up and swallow him because of some depressing thing his father had said or something his brother had did. Sasuke was one of those tortured souls that you couldn't help but pity because his life was hellish. I was the only light in his pitiful life while he was my darkness, but that's what made us such great companions. And I wouldn't trade the witty banter we have nor the amazing times we have for anything else in the world. He really was a devoted friend when you got him to actually do something. Sasuke always had to be pushed into friendship, but never in academics. So why was he still at home?Simple… Sasuke always made himself sick. Just being in his own house would be enough to make anyone sick. That I was sure of. Especially because his father hated me with a passion, but his mother was a very charming woman. But they were on the verge of a divorce…or at least that's what I hoped. They had more tension than Tom and Jerry on the Saturday morning cartoons that blared through my television. And that was saying something. But of course Sasuke was also in the middle of the predicament because he felt like he was the unwanted child, which would make sense when you meet his egotistical brother who was the first born and could do no wrong in his father's eyes. Oh yes…Mr. Uchiha loved Itachi very much. Sometimes I questioned exactly how much and how healthy of a relationship it was. But it wasn't my place to judge.

"No, Naruto."

"Sasuke if I don't see your ass in fifteen minutes you can say goodbye to our friendship." And then I hung up. I could imagine Sasuke still laying in his bed mumbling something about that being my argument since we were seven years old. True, I've always used the approach of saying I would never be his friend again, but only because it would motivate him. He was a social retard, and he knew it. But when he and I got together it was always a friendly rivalry and we would berate each other for fun. Right now, he's probably cursing my existence and getting ready. But that's because I know exactly how Sasuke is. He's my right hand man. I wouldn't change him for the world. I've said this before haven't I? Oh well…

Half an hour later Sasuke finally arrives in his crappy car. If I said fifteen he would always show up in thirty to test my patience. But that was something I was used to, the point was just to get him to show up. I opened the front door still half decent (no shirt on just pants) and led him into the kitchen. He didn't raid my fridge instead, he opened it and just took a few things out so he could make a sandwich or whatever. I sat on the kitchen counter, drumming my fingers watching him eat. Something he always thought was weird of me to do, but he quickly got used to me staring. I couldn't help it, he was really handsome and I would love to take him for a spin sometime, but that wasn't likely to happen. He might be gay, but he was not interested. And besides, he had hell of a lot of groupies after his jewels. Apparently girls loved the tortured pretty boy. I might be popular but girls would have an orgasm if he ever did smile at them, which was never.

Not that the bastard doesn't smile. He does. Just only around me and Sakura. But mostly around me. He doesn't hang with Sakura alone like I do. Maybe because she used to like him and hanging out with her would only bring it back, or maybe it was because she was a girl in general. But when the three of us were together he would smile. And he would also smile when he was alone with me. But that's just something that happens to everyone. I find what makes them smile and jab at it until they get over it and then I have to find something else. It's like a mission that never ends.

As I've been staring at Sasuke, he finishes his sandwich and turns his attention to me. "So…what are we going to do?"

I get off the counter and take off some of the mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth with my finger and lick it off. "Whatever we want of course. Hm…maybe we should include Sakura in this? After all, she's been working pretty hard like you have."

He snorted, "Sure, go and get the student council president in trouble. We don't need her records messed with."

I put my hand over my heart in a mockery of pain at the mere suggestion. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I let her get caught? You know you and I can hack into the school's system as easy as one two three. But…I'm thinking along the lines of a sob story and having her fake a tear. You know she's planning on being an actress. She already had the leads in the school plays three years and this year she will get it as well. No way she won't be able to pull it off. She could use the practice too."

He sighed, putting his plate in the sink. "I guess we could do that. But would she really want to-?"

"Not a problem, I texted her this morning on my cell phone. She would love to." Sasuke would roll his eyes if he wasn't such a guarded Uchiha, but instead he opted for the harsh sigh as if telling me it was all a bad idea. "Oh c'mon, live a little. Take that stick out of your ass. Or maybe you should have something else a little more pleasant and meaty, if that's the case then I will find you a suitable dick." Before he could even say something in retaliation I rushed upstairs to my room and then he ran after me. We ended up scuffling about in my room, nearly crashing into anything and everything, but it was already messy so it wouldn't have mattered at all. I'm amazed he didn't get pissy about it.

"Can you ever clean your fucking room, moron?" Then again, I stand corrected. That piss ass.

"Wanna be my maid then? You gotta wear a maid's outfit with no undies though honey. Or else you'll take all of the fun out of it." If I were anyone else I would have thought I didn't see the blush on Sasuke's face, but I was me and I knew he was blushing even though the pink tinge had already vanished as quick as it had appeared. I loved doing that to him, just as much as he and I loved to argue or crack jokes on each other. It was the way of our little world. He was straddling me as I said this and I moved my hips to collide with his and made him moan despite the fact I knew he didn't want to. Torturing Sasuke was just way too fun sometimes. He glared at me, but made no motion to move from his position and then…he moved his hips against mine. I gasped not imagining he would do something like that.

He never accepted the advances before. Why would he do that now? Sasuke was relishing in my response and smirked above me. It was my turn to glare at him now. He was just trying to get a rise out of me. In more areas in one I hoped. But that was a thinking for another time. If we decided to just have fun right now, what would happen to the day of going out? "Sa-Sasuke…" He looked at me curiously his face coming closer, our lips nearly touching.

"What?"

"Get off. We need to call the school if we're gonna get Sakura and go out. I also need a shirt."

Sasuke looked down at me as if just noticing the fact that I wasn't fully dressed, and then he ran his fingers down my chest to my abs. He stroked around my bellybutton making me arch a bit at the touch. Okay…I was bisexual, I liked Sasuke, I even liked Sakura, but right now I was more confused of liking Sasuke than anything in my life. He never ever accepted my advances so this was all quite a shock. Was there any attraction to me at all or was he just horny? It's not like I've never ground my hips into Sasuke's before…okay most of those were accidents, but right now…I just…I can't really focus. His hands came back up to my chest and he began to touch my nipples, making them erect, and his face came down to his fingers. His tongue licked at one of them and that was all I could stand, my hips moved again.

But as Sasuke and I were moaning the burger phone on my table began ringing. We both stopped breathing in that moment, and I pushed Sasuke off, making him roll around on the floor, but he didn't protest. I wiped my sweating palms on my pants, turned off the music, and picked up the phone. I made a motion for Sasuke to be quiet in which he simply glared at me and stuck up his middle finger. He was really such a nice guy.

"H…Hello…?" I groaned out in agony.

"Naruto. Just wanted to check up on you for a bit. I'm hoping you're doing alright by yourself."

I smiled a little at the care that Jiraya had for me. Really, he was like a father. "Yeah…" I coughed for an added effect. Sasuke rolled his eyes at my performance and I threw a pillow at him. He caught it, flipped me the bird again, and sat next to me on the bed, raising an eyebrow. I mouthed to him it was Jiraya and nodded, laying back on my bed. I could see his shirt rise up, showing me an expanse of pale skin that I wished to lap up but I had to focus on Jiraya right now. I had to give a grade A performance of nothing but sickness.

"Okay…well, just rest I guess. I'll see you later boy."

"Uh…huh (a cough) I'll…(sniff) just be here…bye…" I fake sneezed at the end and Jiraya hastily said his goodbyes and that was the end of our conversation. I vaguely wondered if Jiraya had called the school, figuring he didn't, which meant sooner or later Tsunade would come home. That meant I had to get started on the wiring to make it look like I was still asleep. Good thing Sasuke was here, he could help me. Speaking of the devil, I looked at him. He ended up closing his eyes during my phone conversation and I looked at the skin shown to me. I had a wicked idea.

I moved slowly so he wouldn't notice, and ended up putting my lips on his skin, then I blew. The result was a very startled Sasuke sitting up and punching me on the arm while I laughed. He glared daggers at me. If only looks could kill, I would be dead meat. But then who would look after Sasuke? Nah…he needed me around, whether he would admit it or not. I know he knew that in the back of his mind. I grinned at him and pinched his nose. "C'mon, let's call the school. You've got to be Mr. Haruno. Disguise your voice well, grasshopper." I said like an old master, and he took out his cell phone blocking out his number before dialing the school office and talking to our receptionist/principal's secretary. I smiled like a little kid who had just gotten a bunch of candy. Oh Sakura would have a lot of fun.

I only half listened to the conversation as I went off to find a shirt. He said something about a relative dying and that he would be picking up his daughter. I could only guess at what the secretary was saying, and he gave me a thumbs up. Things were going to go as scheduled. Then I heard him arguing with the principal. I looked at him. He covered the phone, "They think I'm you pretending to be her dad." I smiled, and picked up my burger phone dialing the school, shooing him out of the room and downstairs.

I talked to the secretary declaring my absence so they would know that it's not me and find out that it was someone else on the other line. I could imagine all of the scuffling that that bastard of a principal would be doing, and then I heard him yelling at his secretary to get the girl so that she could leave. I said my goodbyes as the secretary wished me well and I went downstairs. He gave me the thumbs up and took my dad's trench coat. "Let's use Itachi's car to pick her up. No one would believe that the car you drive is something Mr. Haruno would drive." Sasuke sighed and was ready to argue with me. "Let's get back at him for outing you. We're taking his convertible for a day on the town, no ifs ands or buts. Let's go." I slapped his cheek and we stepped out.

It was time to get Itachi's car and pick up Sakura.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: I know those of you who are waiting on the sequel to Romancing the Groom are probably wondering where I get off creating another chaptered fic. I will be posting that soon! As well as working on everything else that I need to. So don't worry about that. Um...this is also a chaptered fic, but it should be either a two or three shot. It's not long at all. I hoped you enjoyed it. And reviews are appreciated.<p>

xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Naruto Uzumaki's Day Off

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke, hint of Naruto/Sakura, hint of Sakura/Kakashi in this chapter

Summary: "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." AU

Disclaimer: Ferris Bueller's Day Off is obviously a movie that is owned by John Hughes. The DVD however is under my ownership, the concept is not. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the idea of placing Naruto in Ferris' spot.

Warnings: Coarse language, Attempts at humor, Eventually there will be some sex, it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p>The drive in Sasuke's sad car wasn't all that bad. We ended up rocking out in the car to a few tunes. Well I did the rocking out by slamming my hands on the dashboard and singing my lungs out; I even stuck my head out of the window a few times just to further irritate my companion, but he was so used to my antics that this didn't even seem to faze him in the slightest. He just put the music higher and higher hoping to tune out my "horrendous" sing voice as he so calls it. That was a bunch of crock because once he came to my house and caught me singing in the shower and told me I wasn't bad…and I never forgot it.<p>

Sasuke's house was like a fucking mansion in the woods. No, it actually **was** a mansion in the woods. His ancestral family or something had it built a long, long time ago and the place has withstood just about anything and everything that can happen in the woods. No wonder the poor boy felt isolated. With his oddly isolationist family combined with the fact that he was living in the woods, I would be pretty lonely too. No matter how many times I came to this house I always had to marvel at it, because it was beautiful, just had a shitty kind of location.

"Dude…it is so big."

"If I were any other kind of person I would say 'that's what she said', but yes my house is big. You say this every time I bring you over here. Now, do we really need to take Itachi's car of all vehicles?"

I smirked at his little joke. He's not used to doing those kinds of things and I could tell just by what happened earlier today was going to be a fantastic day. Hopefully he and I would get some…from each other. Just having Sasuke on top of me and doing things with me had me excited in a number of ways…but now wasn't the time to think about shit like that. We had to get Itachi's car, and Sasuke was trying to pussy his way out of it. That was so not happening. "Yes, come on…it's not like Itachi is using that car right now. He has his other car. And you got stuck with just one shitty Prius. I'd be pissed if I were you. Look, just park your car, and we'll take Itachi's. We'll be back before anyone gets home and notices it's gone. I have to be home before my parents and Konohamaru anyway."

Sasuke huffed at me, but he did as he was told. Good boy, I thought. He's finally going to do something a little bit more wild now. I hopped into the driver's seat, and he just gave me a look. "What? Hop in, I'm driving."

"You're shotgun, move it."

I gave him the sappiest puppy look I could possibly manage. And what did I get for it? Sasuke's hand smashed into my face, pushing me into the shotgun seat! What kind of person does that to the guy's face he just kissed a while ago? Only that bastard. I swear if I didn't like him…well I don't really know what I would have done if I didn't like him. Either way, he revved up the car and we started to go. But as we were leaving he gave me a few pointers.

"When we get near it, I need you to get your ass in the backseat. No ifs ands or buts."

"But you like my butt."

"Naruto…"

"I'm just sayin' is all. Besides you were so very keen on pounding it not too long ago, am I right?" I noticed I sounded a bit too eager for my liking and he just shot me a look. I noticed he blushed a little bit more. Oh I was so gonna get my answer today from him. As well as a little something else that resided in his pants. Bottoming was not a problem for me, and hell if he wanted to switch I could do that too. Oh the excitement of doing those things was just-

"Earth to Naruto. Get in the backseat. NOW." I barely processed what he said as the top of the car started to magically appear and I all but jumped into the backseat. He eased the car slowly into the parking lot where Sakura was openly flirting with our lovely Physics teacher Kakashi. That man had all of my respect as he reads porn during class while teaching, and he also comes fifteen minutes late every single day. We were all passing with nothing less of a 90 without actually learning anything. This man was my god.

As Sasuke and I swerved next to the steps, Sakura flipped her long pink (yes she got it pink don't question it) hair and walked down to us swinging her hips as if she had a permanent rhythm stuck in them. She opened the car door and looked at Sasuke and winked. He didn't say anything but the way he was gripping the wheel said it all: she just needs to get in the fucking car so he can drive off. She eased her way in slowly, so Kakashi could get a good view of her long legs, and very short skirt, then closed the door, bringing down the window to wave at our teacher. He waved back and she blew him a kiss as Sasuke revved up the car again and this time we went full speed ahead.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura sang to me from the shotgun seat.

I poked my head up. Somehow as Sasuke started the car I fell forward onto the floor. I think he did it on purpose because I glared at him and he gave a twitch of a smile. I'll definitely get him back. He'll probably end up naked by the end of the day before we have to go home or else my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki!

"Naruto?" Sakura looked at me curiously, she was probably wondering what the my problem was because I still didn't get off the floor. And now Sasuke was bringing the top down again.

"Eh hehe…Sorry. I was just a little out of it I guess. But what's going on Sakura? Having fun on our little slice of paradise?" I winked at her. Flirting wasn't something that was uncommon between Sakura and I. She's the school's biggest flirt and I just happened to have a crush on her. Okay, maybe not so much now because the crush on Sasuke overshadows the crush that I have on her. But more or less I see her as a great friend more so than a love interest.

She giggled, covering her hand over her mouth as if she were trying to be ladylike. "Sure, sure. So, what do you have planned for us huh? Are we getting out of this county?"

I wedged my face in between hers and Sasuke's and he nearly ran off the road. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to the close proximity in the car, especially while he was driving, or maybe because he wanted me, who really knows? "Of course we are! Let's head out to the city! We can have some real fun downtown, ya know?"

"Absolutely not. Do you know what could happen to this car downtown?" Sasuke of course had to rain on my parade.

"Nothing is going to happen to this car, I assure you. Come on, stop being such a worrywart. Let's have some real fun, Sasuke! Don't you just want to enjoy yourself once before we graduate and have to go our separate ways? Don't you just want to spend a day with your friends, just doing whatever?" I crossed my arms, sitting in the back again pouting. Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. Eventually for five straight minutes of an uncomfortable and suffocating silence he let it be and drove us to the city.

New York City is just as beautiful and bustling in the day as much as it is at night. For tourists even more so, and for those who live in the city or incredibly near the city probably find it annoying and that everyone in their path should just vacate the premises. But since we were from a different county altogether and barely come to the city, guess you lump us in the same category as the tourists. We stared at everything and anything as we drove by. Sakura and I especially were pointing out every little detail of every little thing and Sasuke was just driving, barely listening. It was hard to get him to enjoy something by just driving past it so I suggested we leave the car in a nice parking lot, and we could go grab some lunch.

"No."

"But Sasuke-"

"No. It can get scratched, dented, scraped…" I tuned him out as he droned on and on about the horrors of what could happen to Itachi's beloved convertible. And so, I snaked my hand into his pockets, grabbed the keys, though he froze up thinking I was making a grab for something else and handed the keys over to the valet.

"Thanks. We'll be back in four hours, think you can have it ready by then?" The dude nodded, holding the keys like it was gold and Sakura and I dragged Sasuke away. He tried to turn back, but then I really did grab his package (Sakura didn't see) and he stopped immediately liking where my hand was. Then Sakura started to talk and I let it go…surprisingly it was growing more prominent as it was in my hold, but I wasn't supposed to be thinking about that.

Getting out of the parking lot we found ourselves in Hell's Kitchen. Which meant there were hell of a lot of pompous restaurants and very chic patrons. I skimmed a few names, not liking how some were snooty, on the verge of extreme in some cases, and finally found myself in front of a world renowned Italian restaurant. The owner immediately recognized Sasuke because his father was there all the time and the host was able to procure us a table easily. We got into our seats and hurriedly looked through the menu. I figured out that I couldn't read a damned thing that was on the menu and I looked at Sasuke for help. He ended up ordering all of our dishes based on what we originally liked and I couldn't help but squish my cheek to his. Needless to say, my love was not given it's proper return.

The waiter thought we were lovers and after our regular meal he ended up giving us a chocolate cake with a heart in the middle of it that said "Happy Anniversary." Sakura was laughing hysterically as was I and then I took my hand in Sasuke's and kissed it. He didn't like the idea very much and took his hand away from mine roughly and quickly, making me fall right into his lap…a very comfortable position, straight to his crotch. He stiffened (in two different ways) and pushed me off quickly. He said something about the bathroom and the waiter left with him to show him the way. Sakura leaned over the table plunging her fork into the cake.

"That could have went much smoother you know." She looked at me, with her hand on her cheek. "You should go and check up on him. After all, that was pretty embarrassing. Even though it was really funny. Also, you should go and tell him that you like him. I'm tired of you two playing cat and mouse. Go and get him already." I just stared at her. "What? You think I didn't know? I've been watching the way you interact with one another. My observation skills match Sasuke's, and don't think I didn't see you grabbing his crotch on more than one occasion today Uzumaki. Just hurry up and get him before I change my mind." So she hadn't given up on him. I didn't think so. But Sasuke was definitely going to be mine.

I got up as fast as I could and ran off in search of the bathroom. I located it, and knocked on every single one of the stalls until I heard that deep voice. "Someone's in here."

"Found ya!" I smiled triumphantly, but he couldn't see it of course. I could sense the scowl in his voice as he was trying to tell me to go away. "Was it because of what happened out there? Look, I didn't mean for that to happen. Although at the time you weren't exactly resisting either, but you know you should've just said something and I would've just-"

"Stop. Talking."

I crossed my arms, glaring at the stall as if it would set on fire at my command. "Why the hell should I?"

"Because, you're annoying." Ah…here we go again. Another one of our classic arguments. He calls me annoying, I call him an asshole, we end up fighting all over the place, get kicked out, and get caught for not being in school. I had to think about this. It was not the time to pick out a fight with emo bitch.

"Are you really pissed at me?" Because frankly, I wasn't buying it. I knew the bastard wasn't that pissed by what happened. His silence gave me the answer. I pushed at the stall. "Let me in." I didn't care that there were a bunch of other guys at the urinals thinking I was super weird to be talking to someone through the stall or the fact that I wanted to get in there and talk some more. I really couldn't give two shits. All I needed was for Sasuke to hear me out. I kept pushing at the stall until he would give me an answer. By the last time I pushed, he opened the stall and I fell onto him…yet again. My arms were around his neck and I smiled up at him. "Eh hehehe…sorry." I pulled back, straightening myself up.

But I wasn't up for long as he grabbed me by the collar and brought me into the stall with him. To hell with everyone else. I ended up being pinned on the door with my arms at my sides and my lips were attacked. All I could do was let him in as his tongue scourged through my mouth, making me moan. His grip became tight as he kept on kissing me and I moved my hips upwards to collide with his, setting off his own moan and then he pulled back. We were panting hard, I could feel my chest heaving and my eyes were glazed. I licked my lips wanting to feel his against mine again, and I couldn't take it anymore. I broke out of his hold and my hands flew to his hair, tugging at it until our lips met in another passionate embrace.

Our tongues were sliding, caressing, and fighting. We kept pulling at each other's hair, shirts, and pants. I started to move my hips in an uneven rhythm with his. I could feel myself growing more aroused by the minute. Sasuke ended up pushing me back onto the door, and hooking his arms around my waist, then picked me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as his tongue slid down my neck and nipped harshly at the skin. My body jerked forward into his and I was met with a thrust. It kept on like that for God knows how long. I didn't want it to stop, and soon our make out session ended with us both climaxing through our thrusts an into our pants.

Sasuke's head stayed on my shoulder for quite some time as we collected oxygen back into our lungs. My legs were loosely wrapped around his waist, and his hands were holding my bottom upright. One of my hands was caught in his hair, still feeling the soft dark locks, and another clawing at his shoulder. I didn't even look at him yet. I was staring at the painted ceiling, the light overhead mocking me. I could feel him lick his lips before talking to me, "Naruto…" I shuffled under him. "What have we done?"

"We just made out and came." I could feel his smirk. "Is that bad? I mean you haven't exactly told me you like me and you know damn well how I feel about you right now. So why is it now that you're kissing me, touching me, humping me, about to have sex with me-"

"I grew tired of waiting." He finally looked up at me with a serious look. I didn't know what to say under that kind of look. His eyes were saying much more than his words. And really you could only see what he was trying to convey. Putting what I saw into words is unfathomable. But all you need to know is, it made me damn well squeal in joy like a girl. I ended up kissing him again, until Sakura bust through the door saying we needed to pay for our food and go.

She wrenched open the door to our stall, making me fall backwards, and Sasuke on top of me. "Oh god the two of you have been making out here this whole time? Jeesh, give it a rest. You can do more later. We need to go now. Sasuke your father is here and if he finds us all we're dead meat." We all nodded and snuck out of the bathroom to locate our waiter. Sakura was the first to find him and point him out. It was go time.

We each took separate ways. I went to the right, Sasuke to the north, and Sakura to the left. Sasuke was supposed to get to the waiter while the two of us snuck out. We had a rendezvous point: the corner of the block as soon as we had gotten outside. I didn't know what happened to the other two but I figured they'd make it out like ninjas and we'd all be together again. I'm afraid that's not what happened. One of the other waiters found me sneaking out thinking I was getting out of the pay. Truth was, Sasuke was paying for the whole shebang. So I had nothing to do with it.

What did I do? Make a run for it of course! I ended up running through out the whole restaurant and into the kitchen. I had waiters and cooks trailing after me. I sent platters into the air, and rags to faces. I knocked down a couple of the workers and a few of the cooks who weren't too happy with the other's actually tripped a few. It was glorious! What a rush! I finally escaped through a backdoor, not a bit of food on me. I looked back as the door was closing, gave a wink at some of the guys who were on the floor covered in gook and then took off.

I found Sasuke and Sakura at the corner talking. Walkking up to them with my hand folded behind my head I grinned at them. "Epic adventure man! Where should we go to next?" Sasuke didn't look too thrilled at the prospect of another place, and I could tell he was going to say "home" but Sakura piped up and suggested the Metropolitan Museum. Sasuke looked at his cell phone finding out it wasn't time to go pick up the car yet, and we all decided to take the bus.

While on the bus over there I thought I saw car exactly like Itachi's going maximum speed. I watched as it raced through the traffic, nearly making every car stop in it's tracks. I was amazed by the precision and hoped I could be an amazing driver like that. Man…hopefully Sasuke will lend me Itachi's car one day.

* * *

><p>Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this installment. I hope to have the next one up soon.<p>

As for the car Naruto saw speeding off, yes it is Itachi's car. But it was going so fast that he didn't really believe it.

xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Naruto Uzumaki's Day Off

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke, hint of Naruto/Sakura, hint of Sakura/Kakashi in this chapter

Summary: "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." AU

Disclaimer: Ferris Bueller's Day Off is obviously a movie that is owned by John Hughes. The DVD however is under my ownership, the concept is not. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the idea of placing Naruto in Ferris' spot.

Warnings: Coarse language, horrid humor, boy x boy sex, maybe some fail typing because it's not beta-ed.

Notes: I am so sorry that this took forever for me to get out to you guys. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sitting in the back of the bus for a long ride was probably grating Sasuke's nerves as far as Sakura and I were concerned. He tried to close his eyes and block the two of us out, but it proved to no avail. Why? Well, that's because Sakura and I had decided to give the rest of the bus a little show. Well…I did the show while Sakura was my lovely announcer and co-host I guess you could say. Sasuke was grumpily in the back by the window and after his charade of sleeping he only paid attention to the city outside instead of the show happening inside of the bus.<p>

I ended up singing to my adoring crowd who were clapping their hands giving me a beat and even swaying or shouting when they felt the need. Mind you more than half of my audience were old enough to be my grandparents but none of that really mattered as long as everyone was having fun. Some gave me change as I ended up getting to the front of the bus on one knee singing my heart out. Then the bus driver had actually pulled the mic from where he was sitting and handed it to me with one hand while he steered with the other. I grabbed it triumphantly and gave a wink to Sasuke as he managed to finally turn around and catch my eye. He only rolled his but I would get him back with that soon enough.

My first song had already ended and I was thinking of something else to sing. I blew into the mic to test it and requested of my audience for a cute love song that I could sing to embarrass my best friend (and future lover) further. One of the younger generation screamed out, "Just The Way You Are!" Well, we finally had something to work with. Gifted by the musical gods, the person who screamed it was actually a girl a few years younger than us and was actually with her parent as they came from the doctors not too long ago. I asked the girl if she knew the lyrics or the rhythm and she said she could actually play it out loud.

She pulled out her ipod which was actually pretty loud and started playing the song for me. I knew the lyrics to the song but didn't know how the rhythm went, as soon as I got it, I thanked her and started singing. At first I was all over the front part of the bus singing and dancing to my heart's content. Then I started to move to the middle, singing right up to people, grabbing women's hands and kissing them and finally made my way to the back where I had sat down next to Sasuke and pulled an arm around him. He tried to shake me off (without much effort mind you) but I clung to him as I sang the last few verses.

He quickly turned away, but I knew he was blushing. It was a good song for him too. Sakura and the rest of the audience applauded me and I bowed for them. Soon enough, we reached our destination and we had to get off. "Thanks for letting me sing! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the show!" I waved to everyone as the bus took off and the three of us stood in front of the spectacular museum. Sasuke was a bit grumpy at what just happened so I took his hand and got down on one knee in front of the museum. Naturally, since it was a pretty famous museum here, there were many onlookers, and we had definitely grabbed some people's attention. Sasuke kept trying to get my hand off his but I held on tight and then clutched it to my chest.

"Naruto…what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke nearly hissed at me.

All I did was look up at him googly-eyed and I could hear Sakura snickering behind us. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, am asking that you, Sasuke Uchiha, will be my lawfully wedded husband." That was all that Sakura could stand as she burst out laughing, holding her stomach in pain from so much laughter. Sasuke glared at her and I couldn't help but smile even more than I already was. Sasuke was finally able to shrug me off and I fell to the ground. The spectators ended up gasping, and a few ended up glaring at Sasuke, wondering how could he be so mean to turn me down like that. I even gave a sad face just to spur it on further. Sasuke had no choice but to hold out his hand to me. I accepted it, but pulled him down on top of me and kissed him.

The crowd in front of the museum went wild and clapped (Sakura did too despite her laughing fit in between) for us. After a few moments of shocking the hell out of Sasuke he got up and left me on the floor. He continued walking inside and smiled sheepishly at the spectators. "He is always playing hard to get!" I yelled and a few shouted back at me to go and "get my man." Sakura was still laughing her lungs out, but managed to pull it together as we got inside.

No matter how many times we came here as kids we couldn't help but stare in awe at the place. Then there were so many people that you always wondered how it managed to never get too crowded. I mean seriously, it was like an ocean of people came here each and every day. Must be hard to manage a place like this. While Sakura and I had kept looking around, Sasuke had given a donation and asked for three pins in order for all of us to get in. We thanked him when he came back to us, saying "don't mention it." Among some other not so nice things. I stuck my tongue out at him and wondered where exactly should we look at first.

We had decided to split up for a bit and then meet up where the European bedrooms were. I veered off to the left where the Greco-Roman statues and architecture was, Sakura went to the right, where the Asian statues were, and Sasuke went straight upstairs to the European paintings. I figured he would go up there, he likes to stare at those pictures and analyze them over and over because some of them had such depressing themes. He probably figured they understood him in ways that no one else could. And you know what…he was probably right.

I didn't know how much time had passed while I stayed in the same area as when I entered. It was weird, if I was by myself I could go through the whole museum by myself in a few hours, but if I was with others just one area would take forever because we would like to stay there and comment but right now I was, technically, by myself and I stayed just staring at the same statue of Apollo. There was something about it that just captured me and as I stared at it I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist. Naturally, when people come up to you and do that, your first instinct is to spin and hit them, right? That was exactly what I was positioning myself to do, until when I spun around and saw my boyfriend smirking at me.

"Jeez, you scared the crap out of me! I was ready to hit you."

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't help wanting to see you freak out a little. You are Naruto Uzumaki, the king of not giving a damn." I frowned at him and turned back to the statue. Sasuke's arms encircled my waist again and I leaned back into him. Normally, that would have sent me into an overload of static electricity but my libido wasn't charging like that, which was nice in a way. Having sex in a crowded museum was probably not a good idea. Then the thought clicked in my head, this statue almost had a resemblance to Sasuke. With that thought, it sent me into a fit of laughter and I could feel Sasuke tense behind me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing at all…Come on, let's go and meet up with Sakura. I'm sure she's probably cooing over the bedrooms. I wonder if anyone has ever really had a romp or two in them?"

"You mean in here or from wherever they came from?"

"Both."

"That's just like you to have sex on your mind."

I gave him a look, but then I switched and touched his shoulder, rubbing down on his arm. "Oh? But I thought you wouldn't mind having a romp with me, right Sasuke?" I licked my lips and winked at him. I loved being flirtatious sometimes. He had a slight flush on his cheeks, and turned away. I ran after him, trying to get in front of him to see his face, but the blush was already gone. That party pooper.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way and found Sakura leaning against one of the walls with her arms crossed. As soon as we got to her, she grabbed my hand and whisked me away, pointing at every little thing. We went through room after room with her wishing she could take pictures, and rambling about who could have slept in these rooms or who must have furnished them and kept them in an amazing condition and just…everything and anything that pertained to the rooms. Who knew Sakura could ramble that much about bedrooms? I wondered if Sakura had a kink for these old rooms and if she could furnish one with all pink she would.

When we reached the last room, to mine and Sasuke's relief, the three of us were the only ones in it and Sakura had climbed over the railing, touching the bed. Luckily for us the staff member wasn't there at the time and after she had touched it's soft quilt, she scrambled back over the railing because we could hear his footsteps. After all, when she was creeping up to it she had accidentally made a creak in the floor and had to come back real fast. Sasuke and I picked her up and she had fallen into Sasuke and they ended up sprawled on the floor. I scrambled to pick them both up and as the staff guy came, we were all standing nonchalantly looking at the room. Then we walked out and I gave him a pat on the back.

We walked all the way back to the entrance, knowing our adventure here had already finished. One we got outside to the steps, Sakura turned to me and Sasuke. "So, what else are we going to do? We still have some time till we have to pick up the car." As she said this, the same car I saw earlier was whizzing by. The driver was going at a phenomenal speed, despite the traffic and was driving back downtown. I wondered if it really was Itachi's car, better not tell Sasuke and make him worry or anything. He would probably have a heart attack and killing my boyfriend with that kind of news isn't what I'm going for, you know?

"Let's go back to Time Square. That place is always bustling. We can just sit down and watch as everyone passes by you know? And we can pick up the car when it's time since we'll be near." I smiled, clasping my hands together behind my head.

Sakura gave me a look but sighed in defeat. It's not like we really had anything else to do. We took the bus back downtown. Unfortunately the bus driver we had this time around wasn't as cool as the last one and when I started to try and cause a ruckus he threatened to kick me out. I really didn't feel like being kicked out of the bus so I sat in the back with the others and stared out the window. The bus took longer than expected, but when we finally arrived to our stop we walked down the block to Time Square.

No matter what I always loved being in the center of this area. If I didn't have to walk around and could just sit here I would. I love all of the bright, flashing lights and the way the people walk around in all kinds of different directions, it was always somewhat chaotic but that's why it was so much fun. There were always a lot of police around to make sure no civilians were ever hurt and to control the crowds.

I may have loved the place as well as Sakura did too, but since Sasuke was always such a shut-in, he would have rather stayed home and under his covers. I grabbed his hand, and intertwined our fingers, pulling him through the crowd and to the tickets booth so we could sit down. Sakura was tailing us and pushing tourists that had tried to get between us away. No one would dare mess with her because she had the scariest face, and she could probably punch a hole through someone if she really wanted to.

We sat down around all of the tourists who were eagerly looking at maps or sitting down as well and commenting on every little thing they happened to see. Sometimes I could catch whole conversations from these people and find out they came from a really faraway area and would wonder exactly why they would come here just to sit, but to each his own I guess.

Sasuke sat down grumpily next to me and Sakura was on my other side. We could look out into the distance and just see the sea of people rushing to and fro. People were going in and out of the stores in this area as well as standing out in the middle of the next block watching performers and protesters and even talking to the police that were gallivanting on their horses or beside their cars. If I had a camera to take a picture, everything would probably come out as a blur, except for all of the buildings and billboards that lined every which way.

"Naruto! Straight! It's so fluffy!" Sakura shouted and I followed her directions. There was a huge dog crossing with it's owner. It was so huge, I thought it might have been a horse at first. But I don't think that's what she was really talking about. The owner had on a green feathered boa that was a bit too much for the person's neck/face and looked like it was obstructing his view. He also had on a tie-die shirt and tight blue jeans. All I could was shout "work it!" And both Sakura and I laughed. Sasuke only shook his head at our antics, he had to be used to it by now.

We shouted and pointed out a few more people who were either fashion faux pas or really good looking. A few women passed by that were really hot and I didn't make any sudden movements. Sasuke had gripped me tightly each and every time which would make my lungs stop but after they had passed by I would look at him and give him a small kiss. He really was insecure sometimes and I had to show him a little love just to tell him I wouldn't abandon him. After all, he's already had enough of that in his lifetime.

Sakura had eventually left the spot she was occupying next to me to talk to some boy she saw down the steps. He had been sitting all by his lonesome and I gave her a few pushes to go and make a move. She finally caved and went to him and they had been talking for a good while. Oh well, as long as she was enjoying herself that was all that mattered. Sasuke's hand squeezed mine once more and I looked at him questioningly. He leaned in and captured my lips. Then his tongue pressed my bottom lips tantalizingly and I couldn't help but open my mouth to let him explore.

"Ahem…are the two of you going to keep on making out. You guys are giving a show to the tourists behind you." I pulled back to look at Sakura and then I looked behind me and blushed. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and smiled.

"Ahaha…sorry about that?"

She put her hands on her hips shaking her head at us. "It's time to get the car you know."

We both walked with her and her new "friend." His name was Sai and he kind of looked like Sasuke, except he had a smile plastered to his face every time he talked to Sakura, and Sasuke almost never smiled. Unless I made him smile of course. He wasn't all that pleasant to talk to while we were walking, he couldn't stop on how much my dick must have been small and Sasuke ended up nearly wanting to punch his lights out. Except after a while, Sasuke had patted by package and commented on how it's not small at all and how he couldn't wait to get into my pants later. Naturally I had a full on blush and I couldn't believe that he said that! I stared at my boyfriend, wondering when he had become so ballsy!

He just winked and leaned next to me, whispering in my ear, "I meant what I said. I am getting into your pants before this day is over." And he licked the shell of my ear making me shiver. God if I had ever wanted to take him more than I did right then and there…

"Naruto, you still have the ticket and everything right?" Sakura killed my boner and brought my attention back to reality. I fished for the ticket in my pocket as we approached the parking lot and handed it over to her. The car came zooming right towards us in perfect condition. The man we had given the car to, cleaned it with a rag and waved happily towards us as we started to drive off. I looked in my mirror just in time to see him high fiving his friend who I remembered had been in the car with him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Naruto? What are you laughing at?" Sasuke had asked me as he was driving.

I grinned. "Nothing at all babe. So, where are we going to next?"

Sakura piped up from her conversation with Sai, "My house! Daddy's not home yet and Mommy is still at Vegas with her pals. We can chill by the pool, it's kind of warm today anyway." Sasuke and I nodded and the car took off faster than before.

It was a decent drive back to our county, despite me and Sai going back and forth with insults. Sasuke was so very close to getting someone to ram the back to make Sai shut up, but then if he did that Itachi would probably have a shit fit. And that would not be good at all. So he opted for screaming at Sakura's new playboy and making the entire car silent. We arrived after half a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and Sakura practically jumped out with Sai attached to her hip. Sasuke and I shook our heads.

"Leaving her alone with a total stranger wouldn't be nice babe. We have to go in." He pouted at me. Now, this is a sight to behold ladies and gentlemen. This guy barely smiles, and when he pouts its an even rarer occurrence, and it drives me absolutely wild with how cute this guy could be. I tugged at his shirt, pulling him close to me and latched my mouth onto his. My tongue snaked it's way into his mouth and ended up rubbing with his making each of us moan. I pulled back when air became necessary. "We have to go…" He leaned over again and licked at my lips, it was tempting, but I opened the door making him face-plant onto the seat, and I snickered. He turned off the car and flipped me off.

"You are such an ass sometimes."

I winked at him and shook my hips. "I know you love my ass babe." When he came around, I took his arms putting them around my waist and let him steer me into the house backwards. When we entered the house, Sakura's and Sai's clothes were strewn on the floor. But they were nowhere to be seen, then we heard a splash and found out that they really did go to the pool. Hopefully they weren't skinny dipping. I looked out the window, seeing the two of them splashing around and even kissing a few times.

"She really does go fast." I turned to Sasuke smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"Let's leave them be. Come on."

I stopped for a minute. "Huh? Where are we going?" He took my hand and lead me upstairs. He opened the door to the guest room and pulled me inside, closing the door with his foot and pinning me to the door. My wrists were above my head pinned with one of his hands and he kissed me passionately. I lifted one of my legs to wrap around his hips and thrust upwards. We both groaned at the feeling, wishing clothes would just evaporate in situations like these. Then he pulled his lips away from mine and put his forehead on top of my own panting.

"Naruto…"

I stared into his eyes, feeling the intimacy between us. My breath hitched in my throat as I moved my arms so he could release me. He relinquished his hold and one of my hands stroked his cheek as he did the same to me. Our lips crashed in a searing kiss that evoked all sorts of feelings into my chest. I felt like I could have jumped out of my skin leaving a shell of myself for this feeling right now. Our tongues moved in and out of each other's mouths, dancing together before we parted for air. I sighed in content, closing and opening my eyes before asking, "This is more than just a quickie isn't it?"

His forehead was against my own again and his breath tickled my cheek. He smiled before replying to me. "Do you want it to be?"

I smiled and nodded saying, "Definitely."

My arms wrapped around his neck while his were once again around my waist pulling me on top of him on the bed. Clothes were torn off and thrown askew; I couldn't help but lick and kiss at every piece of skin that was shown to me. He was a creamy complexion and his skin was so smooth that I just couldn't help myself. He would let out a few moans or groans telling me of his pleasure. Sasuke also would touch every part of my skin that he could when I wasn't tasting every inch of him.

And believe me, I tasted every single inch of him. Especially the one that situated in between his luscious legs. I sucked on it, licked at it, and even kissed it when I felt like teasing him. His fingers raked through my hair and every time he was coming closer to his release, or when I gave him a particularly pleasurable lick or suck he would tug at my hair. I took each of his balls into my mouth, sucking on them, making his hips snap up, and then I took him whole, letting him hit the back of my throat. Amazingly, I didn't gag, even when he shot his load into my inviting mouth and I swallowed it greedily. He tasted so good, I couldn't begin to describe it.

He was going to try and return the favor, but I leaned up putting my hands on his chest, shaking my head. His eyebrow raised in a silent question. I smiled, trailing a finger down his chest, to his abs, and between his legs where I felt him stir again. "You know what I really want." He nodded and flipped our positions. I was underneath him as he straddled my waist and thrust his hips against my own. I moaned, my back arching wanting more contact with the beautiful man above me. Unfortunately what I had gotten was his fingers in my mouth which I sucked on, coating them with as much saliva as I could and released them with a loud "pop".

Immediately my legs spread wide, and he lifted my bottom parting my cheeks with one hand, his tongue poking at my entrance. "Sasuke…" I could feel his smirk and then his tongue pulled away only to be filled with a finger prodding inside of me. It was uncomfortable for a few moments, but he whispered things to calm me down and I relaxed as his finger moved in and out of me. He added two more, stretching me as much as he could until he hit a bundle of nerves, making me grip the bed in one hand and his hair in the other. "There!" Was all I could scream, and he hit it again to be sure, or more like to drive me insane, but then he pulled out.

He placed himself inside me swiftly and waited until I adjusted. I took him out of me then slammed back into him making him hit the bundle of nerves. We both moaned at my action, me from hitting my pleasure spot, and him from being sheathed inside of me once again. We had a steady rhythm that eventually became rapid and almost animalistic. He kept on pounding into me until we both released with cries of each other's names. I reached out, gripping his shoulders to steady myself and he slumped on top of me. We were both panting and my hands flew up to his hair, stroking it softly.

He shifted and took himself out of me, making me groan and some of his juices came out as well. "We'll have to clean the bed." He said to me, caressing my cheek.

"Or maybe just burn the sheets altogether. I can't believe we had sex in Sakura's house." We both laughed and stayed there for goodness knows how long, until we heard Sakura scream our names along with Sai. I groaned, feeling sore already. "We have to go downstairs after we get dressed and do something about these sheets." Sasuke frowned and turned to the door yelling we were upstairs and that we would be right down.

We got dressed at a snail's pace, my ass rightfully sore, and I let him rub my backside, but only for a little bit or else we would have had round two and never came downstairs. We took off the bed sheets, wrapped them up and Sasuke went out to replace them. I took the ruined sheets downstairs with me and was greeted with Sakura and Sai sitting in front of the television, his arm on her shoulders.

"Sakura, where are the bags, I need a big one." She didn't even turn around as she asked me why I needed them. "Just because." Then she finally turned around to see me holding the sheets and pointed to the kitchen telling me what specific drawer they were in.

Sasuke came down just as I finished putting the ruined sheets into the bag and he raised an eyebrow as he saw Sai and Sakura getting cozy with one another. He was holding his phone in his hand, and I could tell he was at the edge of throwing it out the window or something. "Something wrong?" I asked him.

"Itachi is coming home soon, I have to bring the car home before he notices it's missing. I have to go now." He kissed me and started to walk out.

Sakura got up and walked over to me, Sai had already started going out the door as well. I looked at her confused. "Sai actually has to go home now as well. While we were in the pool and the two of you were screwing each other's brains out he got a call from his family and was told to come back home. He's taking the bus back to the city so Sasuke won't have to drive him. But you should go with Sasuke. He'll need you."

I was about to ask why he would need me when we heard him start cursing his family, the gods, and everything else in the world and stormed back into the house. "Sakura do you have gas somewhere in this damned house?"

Before Sakura could answer I asked him, "Why do you need it?"

"The fucking car ran out of juice and Itachi will be home in five fucking minutes. What the fuck am I going to do?"

Sakura and I bit our lips. He was fucked.

* * *

><p>More Notes: Again, I am so sorry that this took so long. But it's at least a little bit longer than the previous chapters. Yay! I am sure that the next chapter will be the last one. I actually didn't plan on this being so long, but it is. Haha, oh well. I hope you enjoyed this installment! See you next time!<p>

xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Naruto Uzumaki's Day Off

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Summary: "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." AU

Disclaimer: Ferris Bueller's Day Off is obviously a movie that is owned by John Hughes. The DVD however is under my ownership, the concept is not. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the idea of placing Naruto in Ferris' spot.

Warnings: Coarse language, horrid humor, boy x boy sex (mentions of it)

Notes: I am sorry that I took forever to update this. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was flipping his shit. I had to drag him outside so he wouldn't damage anything in Sakura's home. She went to the garage, rummaging through the contents of the entire place, shouting when she had located some gasoline. She held it out for Sasuke, who yanked it from her and ran off to Itachi's baby. If Sakura never found the gasoline…I shook my head. I didn't want to think about the massive temper tantrum Sasuke would have, alongside the shitfest if Itachi had ever found out either. No, that would not be good and I don't want to imagine what two pissed off Uchihas look like.<p>

Sasuke was cursing at everything and anything while he was filling up the car, and Sai was standing a few feet behind him, shaking his head. He came up to me, clapped me on the back, and wished me well. He also said some shit about my penis being small and that he must have some horrible taste to which I promptly raised my fist, but Sakura struck me, before I could strike him. I scowled at her, but she was already pushing Sai away to a bus stop conveniently located on the same street as her house (only a few steps away really.)

I went over to my boyfriend, who finally finished filling up the car, and patted his arm. He gave me one of the patented "Uchiha glares" and I just pinched his cheeks. Every single time he tried that with me, it always ended up with the same results, and today was absolutely no different. He would get mad after I pinched his cheeks, and try to punch me, but I would actually dodge it, and wrestle with him…which would get me all hot and bothered, and I knew he would not be in the mood for that. So after I pinched him, I jumped into my seat, and patted the driver's spot. That earned me another glare, but he moved his ass.

We drove off as soon as he got in, waving to Sakura as we rode past, going about a million miles per hour, or at least that's what it felt like. I couldn't believe that we were seriously breaking the speed limit for all of this right now. I looked around as the county went by me in a mix of colors; I was in awe. "How fast are you going?" I shouted to him.

I guess he looked at his meter while diving, because he gruffly told me "About 85 to 90."

"Shit!" I knew that way too fast and if there was a cop around these parts, we were definitely going to get stopped. "Slow down a bit. No need to get cuffed up because Itachi wants his precious little baby back." He paid me no heed and still kept going at the same speed. I could only hold on for dear life as the world seemed to be going too fast. "So, uh…Sasuke…where is Itachi, exactly?"

"I told you he's on his way."

"But where is he that he's so close?"

"I have no fucking idea." Ladies and gentlemen, this man is brilliant I tell you. I shook my head in disbelief, going back to staring at the world as if I was high, except a car that was coming up ahead, made me start hyperventilating. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked me.

"Fuck, go onto the next lane on the left and slow the fuck down!"

"Why the hell should I-?"

"Just fucking do it, Sasuke!"

He did as he was told and swerved onto the next lane, much to his displeasure. "Idiot, that's the lane we're supposed to be on, you better have a damned good reason for you to be-"

"Itachi is on the other fucking lane, so we better pick another route unless you want him to see you." He looked at me in alarm. "We really need another route."

"We can't do much of anything until he gets out at one of the exits or if he speeds up."

I turned my attention to Itachi's car, staring through the one that was currently next to us. Unfortunately, while doing my spy mission, a lovely little boy of about nine years young was picking his nose and caught me staring. He decided to lift the finger that all men love to lift and stick his tongue out. Being the mature individual that I was, the same obscene gesture was given right back, only two-fold. I was smacked in the head by my boyfriend, who told me to "stop acting like an asshole." He also received the same obscene gesture, but I dutifully returned to spying on Itachi.

But as much as I want to say I was damned successful, we had missed Itachi getting out of the fucking exit. Sasuke ended up yelling at me for the next ten minutes about how I could let a child get in the way of me staring at his brother. At any other time, I would have joked about how in the world my boyfriend would want me to stare at his brother, but I kept that thought to myself. Instead, I figured I would save that for another time, so I could torture him with it.

"Shut up! I get it. We just need to calmly find out another solution to this problem. How about we get out at the next exit?" He glared at me, but did as I had suggested. We ended up finding out we were much closer to his place than with the exit that Itachi had taken. We drove for about another fifteen minutes and reached Sasuke's mansion, amazed to find that no one else was at the house before us. I gave Sasuke a look, "See, this is why we should listen to Naruto more often." He scoffed, but said nothing. It was go time to get the car back into it's original spot.

We got it parked all crisp and clean, sitting on the hood of the car for a few minutes, while Sasuke inhaled and exhaled like a pregnant woman. "When are you going into labor honey, I need to know where to put the meatloaf." I said to him, and he swiftly smacked my stomach. "Ouch. But baby-" I started to whine, until we heard the sounds of a car coming ever closer. "He's here."

"No shit, Sherlock." I pouted at him but I didn't retort.

We walked out to meet Itachi halfway, and he raised an eyebrow at the two of us. "What were the two of you doing in the garage? Sasuke's car is parked out here."

"Totally making out on the roof of your car." I couldn't help saying it, and then I was greeted with two Uchiha glares. It was a lovely sight to behold. They could make you wish you were evaporating into thin air as well as giving you a sexy smolder look, that only made you want to go over and touch them…and do a couple of naughty things but, you know how that goes. I gave a strained laugh and rubbed the back of my neck.

"He's kidding." Sasuke told his elder brother, as he crossed his arms, giving him a defiant look. I kind of almost wished they would savagely go at each other's throats like normal siblings who fight, but the Uchihas are too calm, cold, and collected to ever resort to fist fights. Unless if Sasuke against me, then it's nothing about being collected and all about who can punch the living daylights out of one another, but I digress.

"I hope he is for your sake, little brother." With that, Itachi pushed through the two of us and headed straight to check on his car. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, but grabbed my hand, bringing me into their home and upstairs.

Being inside of Sasuke's house was always weird, because I felt like I didn't belong there at all. There were so many expensive things laying about, but Sasuke always took me straight to his room. We've obviously never done anything too intimate, but we hardly did nothing as well. There was always video games or some other kind of thing to amuse yourself with. Sasuke's room was homely more so than the actual house, and that was okay by me. I dived onto his bed, laying on my stomach and he just closed the door behind him, leaning on it, looking delectable as he usually does.

"What would happen if we did it in your house, on your bed, while your brother is home?"

He chuckled. "Is sex the only thing you ever think about?"

I sat up and thought about it. "Hm…that and schemes to get out of class. Seems like I'm getting good at my plans working. I've got you, had you in bed, plan on having you some more in bed, and I'm currently not in class. I got to skip with my two best friends and a lover. Hot." I grinned as he came over to me, and laid down beside me on his back. "See? This is what I'm talking about, just me and you, and a bed for the two of us."

"But you're gonna have to go soon. I don't think Jiraiya or Tsunade will be too happy to see that you're out of your own bed."

"Drive me?"

"Did you think I was going to make you walk?"

"If you felt like being a particular asshole…"

"Now that I think of it…" I shot him a look. "I'm kidding. Come on." He started to sit up, but I pulled him down. "What now?"

"We can't just leave your room without anything happening…" I pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him. I tugged his black locks upward as I set my mouth on top of his. My tongue darted out, coaxing his lips to part, which they did easily. Our tongues mixed, swirling inside of each other's mouth, fighting a battle neither wishing to relinquish power to the other. Unfortunately after a while of struggling both of us needed air, and I had to concede. He chuckled, and I attacked his neck, biting and sucking on the delicious skin, leaving a huge mark. "That was for laughing at me, you bastard."

I got off of him, and pulled him upright. We started to walk downstairs and saw Itachi. He was staring off into the distance in front of the house. Sasuke purposely bumped into him, knocking him back into reality. "The hell was that for?"

"For acting like a weirdo. Got a problem with it?"

I started laughing and waved to Itachi as we both got into the car and sped off. "I'm amazed. You actually stood up to him, somewhat. What about when you go back home? Won't the two of you get into some huge fight, and your dad will go and have a cow?"

He waved it off. "I'm tired of being in his shadow. I'm tired of him always getting whatever the hell he wants. I'm gonna make a stand when I get back. I'm gonna prove those bastards wrong, and do my share of things. I'll be the better one, they'll see."

I nodded. "I believe it. You can do it." We drove for a little while longer in silence, until we stared getting near my house. I started to directing my attention outside, when I noticed Jiraiya's car approaching. "Oh shit, we've got trouble."

"What trouble?"

"They're really close Sasuke!"

"Who is?"

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Konohamaru. Speed off! Like, now!" He out the pedal to the metal, and had to go off into a side street to avoid being seen. However, due to him doing that, we had to take a roundabout way, which would take us longer than the original route. But, we were going at a pretty abnormal pace so it was quite alright. Sasuke veered off into other streets, cutting across this way and that, while I kept swishing around in the seat.

"Don't you think you should've put on the damned seatbelt?"

"I didn't think we were going to be playing crazy taxi, asshole!"

I clung onto the dashboard with one hand and my seat in the other. It felt like everything was out of control. At one point, my body lifted from the seat and I thought my life was starting to flash before my eyes. Sasuke swerved right and in front of my house. I quickly wondered where Jiraiya was, and I saw his car in front of one of the lights. It was red! Luck was on my side!

"No time for cheering, Naruto. We gotta get upstairs."

I nodded, and started fishing out my keys. I couldn't find them fast enough, and dragged him around the house as the light started to change. "Come on, we gotta go through the back or else!"

"You lost the keys?"

"Not now, Sasuke!" I could say before we got into another argument. I got the keys from above the doorframe in the back and opened the door easily. We got in and I closed the door and locked it. We were both going to casually walk upstairs, but the front door opened and Tsunade walked in followed by Jiraiya and Konohamaru! We swung into the kitchen, me pushing Sasuke to the ground and falling on top of him.

"Get off!" Whispered and yelled to me. I quickly got off of him, and I could tell Tsunade and Jiraiya were about to walk upstairs. Konohamaru walked into the kitchen and saw me and Sasuke. He was about to speak, but I covered his mouth.

"You have to cover for me, you've got to get them here right now so I can sneak back upstairs with him in tow. Got it?" He nodded, as I took my hand off of his mouth and headed for the second door, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt.

"Mom~! Dad~! There's a huge bug in the kitchen! Help! Help!" Naturally, my guardians came down from the staircase they were both climbing, so they could save their poor child. Sasuke and I erupted from the second door of the kitchen as they were arriving through the first, and we tiptoed up the staircase.

We both ran into my room, and closed the door behind us softly, lest they hear us wandering around. "Jeesh, that was close!"

Sasuke pushed me onto the bed. "You think? Get undressed, they'll be up here any minute!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Tend to your sick ass, of course." he put a finger to my lips before I made my comeback. "Yeah, I do love it. Undress. Now."

I waggled my eyebrows. "I love it when you're forceful. I did as I was told and jumped into bed, as he sat at the edge. The other three had come bursting into my room, (more like Tsunade came bursting in) to see if I was alright, and found Sasuke sitting on my bed, gingerly wiping fake sweat off of my brow.

"Oh, you're home. I came as soon as I had gotten out of class today. I've only been here for a little while, maybe I should return home?" Sasuke could be a great actor if he wanted to be, but he only tried to fool people when it was really necessary, like right now.

Jiraiya was the one to come forward, before Tsunade could even start with any accusations. "Oh no, keep tending to him. I'm sure he'd be much happier if you stayed here for a little while longer. As a matter of fact, why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Naruto will feel well enough by then and will try eating something, if he hasn't already."

I pretended that I could only sit up a little, and sneezed, mumbling a few incoherent things about dinner later. Sasuke pushed me back down gently onto the bed, saying something about me not pushing myself too hard. This seemed to suffice as Jiraiya dragged Tsunade out of the room. Konohamaru gave a thumbs up and got out quickly as well.

We waited until we could hear them moving about downstairs so we could talk normally again. "That went better than I had expected. I can't believe you're staying for dinner now."

"I might even stay so late that I'll have to just stay the night."

I grinned and pulled him down so that his lips were right about my own. "I think I like the sound of that. We could have a night of no sleep and me still being sick. Then I wouldn't have to go to school for another day."

"Bottoming twice in one day? How lovely."

"I never said I was bottoming again."

"So you want me to go into class with a sore ass tomorrow, while you're here not doing anything? I think you should bottom, so I won't be so tired and ragged in class."

I had to admit, the bastard had a point there, but I was not giving up. In the end, he still won. He overpowered me, but straddling me and grinding his hips with mine. I couldn't speak as a wave of heat engulfed my body and he started to taint my senses with his sexiness and ferocity. He bit, sucked, and touched everywhere he damn well pleased, while I had to control my sounds. I gripped at his hair and the sheets as pleasure became my everything. His name was sweet on my tongue and every kiss he gave made me want to devour him. Sex was blissful, and I was left with the dull ache in my backside when we were through.

I had to be carried down to dinner, and he did end up staying the night. I was able to wake up next to him. Our hands were joined together, and our legs intertwined. The sheets were tangled, and we laughed and smiled. It was a beautiful morning, and then I realized it was Saturday. Neither of us had school, and we didn't have to do a thing all day. My family had decided to go out for a while, and they brought us with them. I held his hand in mine and Jiraiya made some exclamations like, "It's about time!" Tsunade hit him pretty hard for that one.

Sasuke and I played with Konohamaru and I taught him some tricks of the trade. He was going to fake being sick on Monday while I was being dragged to school by my lover. I pouted so he would give me my way, but he didn't give into it. Instead, I was filled with a promise that we would end up making a list of places for romps at school before we graduated, so we could fill the quota. He knows me so well.

In retrospect, of the few short hours that I had spent, I realized that life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop to look around once in a while, you could miss it. With that thought, I leave you guys to go make out with my lover.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: Hope you all enjoyed the fic. I am glad for the reviews and I am glad to hear some of your input. I thank you for sticking by and reading. I hope the ending wasn't horrible.<p>

xoxo


End file.
